


The Inconceivableness of Popcorn, Hoodies, and Milk Mustaches

by chase_acow



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a team movie night; Cameron being devious, and Daniel getting horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inconceivableness of Popcorn, Hoodies, and Milk Mustaches

_**Fic: Popcorn, Hoodies, and Milk Mustaches - SG-1 C/D NC-17**_  
Title: The Inconceivableness of Popcorn, Hoodies, and Milk Mustaches  
Author: Renae  
Stargate: SG-1 Cameron/Daniel  
NC-17  
Disclaimer: I own neither _The Princess Bride_ or the _Stargate_ boys. If I did, I wouldn’t eat macaroni and cheese so often because I could rent out the guys to y’all and make a pretty profit!  
Summary: Just a team movie night; Cameron being devious, and Daniel getting horny.  
A/N: notes can be found at the end of the story.  
Beta by [](http://trika.livejournal.com/profile)[**trika**](http://trika.livejournal.com/) who helped fix my blunders. Thanks so much! All remaining mistakes are mine!

  


  
Daniel smiled as the microwave beeped and he pulled out the last batch of popcorn he was making. Three other bowls of popcorn sat waiting on the counter for him to take out to the living room and SG-1’s movie night. Sam and Teal’c were already lounging in the living room, and Cameron was due in any second. The floor was cold against Daniel’s bare feet as he walked over to the clear kitchen cabinet.

It had been a relatively calm week by SG-1 standards, that is to say they were shot at twice, nearly blew up Cheyenne Mountain once, and in general tried to be as big a thorn in the Ori’s side as possible. But no one died, so Daniel was counting it a success. Landry had kicked them out of the complex with strict orders not to come back until the day after tomorrow, so they’d decided to kick off their downtime with a movie night.

After the first popcorn war, they weren’t allowed to have movie nights at Sam’s place anymore. After the second popcorn war, they all got their separate bowl; Sam took her popcorn with extra butter, Daniel liked the cheddar cheese kind while Teal’c preferred kettle corn. Cameron’s favorite was the cinnamon flavored kind that came with vanilla icing to dribble over the top. Daniel only liked the taste of it when he kissed it from Cameron’s mouth.

“Time to get this party started!” Cameron’s overly loud voice carried back to the kitchen. _Speak of the devil_ , Daniel thought rolling his eyes as he listened for Cameron to carry on. “What are we watching tonight? And if it has the word ‘old’ or ‘school’ in it, I’m out the door. There’s only so much a guy can take.”

Finished with the icing, Daniel picked up the trays he had the popcorn on and headed out to the others. “Hey Cameron,” he greeted the other man, not looking up from trying to find a path through the archeological bric-a-brac piled on his floors.

“We will be watching _The Princess Bride_ tonight,” Teal’c said from the armchair on the far side of the room. He was dressed in civvies; the stocking cap he used to cover the symbol on his forehead was neatly folded over the back of the chair. “I am told it is a classic among your people.”

“We’re watching a chick flick?” Cameron laughed.

“Hey,” Sam said flicking the cap from her beer at him. “On behalf of my gender, I’m insulted! Besides its romantic connotations, _The Princess Bride_ is also an insightful look at the human soul, and a swashbuckling adventure with just as much to teach boys as girls.”

“I like it,” Daniel said adding in his two cents as he set the popcorn down on the coffee table where everyone could reach their bowl. “I took my college girlfriend out to it opening weekend.”

“Oh, sure, take the conversation back to patriarchal and gender values.”

Daniel straightened, glancing over at Cameron who was rolling his eyes and laughing with Sam, and sucked in a breath. Cameron had taken off his shoes at the door, and his sock clad feet sank into the plush carpet. Old, slightly frayed jeans encased his muscular legs, the blue looking so soft that Daniel ruthlessly squashed his urge to pet them.

The most damning thing, making Daniel glad of the long sweater he was wearing, was the grey Air Force hoodie Cameron wore. It was big on him, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and the hood standing up around his neck. A backwards baseball cap put the finishing touch on the boy-next-door-thing that he was sure that Cameron was doing on purpose.

“I think I was stationed it Europe when it came out,” Cameron said pretending not to notice the effect he was having on Daniel. “I haven’t watched it in years.”

Intellectually, Daniel knew that Cameron was nearly ten years older then he was and sometimes even looked it, but the other man was always so full of energy and sense of adventure that it was hard to remember. He’d single handedly reinvigorated SG-1 when Daniel thought there was no way to cure the burn out. Wearing the hoodie, Cameron looked even younger then Daniel, a college kid home for break, a sight Daniel found nearly irresistible.

“Uh,” Daniel tried to kick-start his brain into working. “Did you want something to drink? Beer?”

“Naw, I’m good,” Cameron said, bending down to pick up a small brown paper sack that had been hidden behind a couch cushion. Standing back up he brandished a carton of milk in Daniel’s general direction. “I brought my own.”

“I am starting the movie,” Teal’c announced like he always did, brandishing the remote at the TV. Somehow he always ended up with the remote, as if after seeing what the rest of the team usually managed to mangle with technology, he took it upon himself to run the Earthling’s contraption.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and flipped the top light off, leaving the room lit by a couple of lamps pointed at the ceiling. He made sure to snag his popcorn and bottled water before he took his seat on the couch, opposite from where Sam was curled up.

There was another chair opposite Teal’c’s where Cameron usually sat, but instead he lowered himself to the floor, his knees cracking only slightly, to put his back up against the couch. His shoulder pressed against Daniel’s thigh, the warmth from his body seeping through the layers of clothing to warm Daniel’s very bones.

The movie passed in a bit of a blur to Daniel. He watched as Wesley wooed Buttercup and fought for her against all odds, but part of him was focused on Cameron. Cameron laughing, watching intently, turned around teasing Sam, and answering Teal’c culture questions. He seemed to spend an inordinate amount licking the icing from his lips and sucking his fingers. Of course, that was only when he wasn’t throwing his head back for a drink from his milk carton, giving Daniel the perfect view of his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

None too soon the movie was over and Sam and Teal’c were up and making their goodbyes. Cameron stood too, stretching his arms over his head so that his hoodie rode up exposing a thin strip of skin and the white elastic of his boxer briefs that peaked over the top of his jeans. If Daniel was a bit more incoherent than normal, Sam and Teal’c were good enough friends to ignore it.

Cameron stayed behind under the pretense of helping Daniel to clean away the dishes. From the look on Sam’s face, Daniel wondered why they even bothered trying to be discreet. The second the door shut behind Teal’c’s back, Daniel spun around to Cameron holding up an accusing finger, “You are a bad man!”

“You like it,” Cameron said with a smirk on his face as he lifted his drink for one last swallow. “I knew you’d like it.”

Daniel took a small step forward. “Well, that remains to be seen,” he said resting a hand on Cameron’s bicep. “You have a bit of milk on your lip. Let me help you with that.”

Lifting his face, Daniel reached up to kiss along Cameron’s top lip, his tongue darting out to lick up the remaining drops. Cameron stayed still, his arms at his sides, though he fairly strummed with pent up energy and his breaths came faster, his chest heaving into Daniel’s.

Daniel stepped back just as he would have rather dived in for a bone-melting kiss. He cleared his throat and ducked his head to the side, turning to start down the hallway, “Let’s take this back to the bedroom.”

“As you wish.”

Daniel turned staring at Cameron, the easy atmosphere of teasing evaporating around them. The soft teasing smile slowly dropped off Cameron’s face, replaced by a look of intensity. This time, when Daniel moved to kiss him, Cameron met him half way, arms coming around to crush them together.

Somehow, they stumbled down the short hallway to Daniel’s bedroom, losing hat, hoodie, and sweater in the process. Daniel backed Cameron up to the bed intent on falling down on it together, but at the last moment, Cameron pushed back leaving them clutching at each other desperately trying to keep kissing while not falling on their asses.

“Just… just a sec,” Cameron moaned out between short kisses that fell everywhere around Daniel’s mouth but on his lips. “Just let me.”

Then Cameron was gone, sliding down Daniel’s body, kissing a trail down the sparse hair the started on Daniel’s chest and disappeared past the ‘v’ of his hipbones into his jeans. Daniel started groaning as Cameron spent a moment tonguing his bellybutton before he slid a little further, undoing the button and fly of his jeans. Cameron pulled pants and boxers down together, kissing down the tops of Daniel’s thighs until the material was a puddle at Daniel’s feet.

“Cameron,” Daniel whispered, reaching down to run his fingers across Cameron’s eyebrows and cheeks before tugging him up for another kiss.

Flashes of lust and heat sparked between them as Cameron hurriedly stripped off his own pants. Daniel replaced his mouth with fingers stroking Cameron’s lips, dipping teasingly inside before disappearing again. Cameron was a beautiful man, Daniel thought so everyday.

Finally, they tumbled into bed together, Cameron landing on top and forcing a small grunt out of Daniel. He arched up, pushing against Cameron, trying to find a way to get even closer. Cameron dipped down to tease the tendons of Daniel’s throat, one hand traveling down to clutch at Daniel’s hip.

Daniel spread his legs, feeling Cameron slip into the hollow, grounding him and pressing him down. “Please, Cameron,” Daniel said, and they both knew what he was asking for.

Cameron leaned over, opening a drawer and digging out lube and a condom; pausing on the way back to kiss until Daniel got impatient and nudged Cameron back down. Quickly Cameron lifted Daniel’s leg over his shoulder, kissing ankle and knee before using a finger to open Daniel up.

Neither one of them usually had much patience once it got to this point, but this time Cameron took his time, stretching and adding more fingers until Daniel was at the point of begging to be fucked. Sensing it was time, Cameron rolled Daniel until both their weight rested on Daniel’s upper back and entered him in one slow long push.

“Jesus Christ,” Daniel whispered, gripping Cameron’s shoulders hard enough to leave angry red splotches when he finally moved his hands to pull Cameron down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Cameron’s waist, holding on with his heels digging into Cameron’s ass.

The burn of Cameron’s strokes pulled at Daniel until his toes curled and he bent his head back, coming hard with a soft moan. Wet heat splattered between the two of them, adding to the already humid atmosphere. Daniel’s head was spinning, too many thoughts and memories flashing through his head: the first kiss, first blowjob, waking up to find Cameron keeping vigil at the infirmary.

“Daniel,” Cameron panted between grunts, stilling as he came, his face buried in Daniel’s neck as tremors ran through his body. A light sheen of sweat made it easy for Daniel to run his hands up and down Cameron’s back, easing him through his orgasm.

Daniel managed to roll them both over onto their sides, and grab a hand full of Kleenex to wipe them down. The condom went flying in the direction of the trashcan and that was good enough for Daniel for tonight. Cameron was already fighting a losing battle with sleep, his half open eyes following Daniel’s every movements as he turned the lamp off and tucked them under the covers.

“Hey,” Cameron said softly, shifting over so that he could rest his head on Daniel’s shoulder and stretch an arm across his waist.

“Hey,” Daniel replied, smiling as Cameron blinked fiercely trying to stay away. Daniel shifted a bit so Cameron could fit a leg comfortably over his. “Me too, you know? You do know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Cameron said, his voice husky, and then sighed softly drifting to sleep.

Daniel smiled and kissed the top of Cameron’s head, the short hairs tickling at his nose, before he too closed his eyes, content for at least the night no matter what they might face tomorrow.


End file.
